Existing techniques to broadcast originally Web-based content to viewers in a television entertainment network are substantially limited in that they typically require WWW content providers to engage in substantial efforts to convert the originally Web-based content into a data format that is compatible with one or more particular cable broadcast servers, clients, and/or transport implementations. This means that the WWW content providers must not only design Web-based content for proper display within constraints of various implementations of television appliances, but must also utilize various tools and pre-existing knowledge to generate content that may be compatible with a particular head-end's specific server and/or transport implementations so that a respective head-end can broadcast the content to viewers. Such design and transformation activities are generally labor intensive and time consuming. Note, these design and transformation activities must be performed by the WWW content provider prior to transferring any information (i.e., Web content that has been converted by WWW content providers into a different data format for broadcast to subscribers) to a cable head-end for subsequent distribution to viewers.
The following systems and methods address these and other limitations of conventional systems and techniques to create content for delivery to networked clients.